Alchemy
by Alchemist182
Summary: Meeting them just about changes their lives, a young vigilanty and the age of 16, and a alchemist at the age of 15, they meet them on one of their many missions,but what hapens when they start to fall for the girls?
1. Chapter 1

_Alchemy_

By _Alchemist182_

Chapter One: _A train ride into Hell_

Sweat beemed down the young Alchemist face as he shifted himself from one side of his seat to the next, small salty tears fell from his eyes as he gritted his teeth and gripped to the seat.

_Dream sequence_

His breath was heavy as he let his legs carry him to wherever he thought he could be safe. As he ran he darted his gaze from one point to another. When he looked forward again he stoped dead in his tracks. Stareing wide eyed at the figure infront of him he lost his breath for only seconds.

The figure he stared at let a smirk cross his face. His face was hidded by a cloke he wore, but the blond alchemist knew who he was, he could see right through him. He let out another smirk as he took his sleave and ripped off his cloke, revialing Scar.

Ed stood there frozen stiff, stareing up at Scar, Ed tried to move himself away but both metal and flesh refused to move away as scar lifted his massive arm, setting his hand on top of the blond's head his arm started glowing. Ed's golden eyes went wider and Scars grip tightend. He gritted his teeth as everything went black.

_End Dream sequence_

Ed felt two large metal hands shake his shoulders to wake him. His eyes shot open, looking up only to find his younger broth Alphones stareing down at him. Tears continued to burn his eyes as he sat up right and sighed a heavy sigh. Al let go as he sat down across from his brother and sighed as well. "Brother? Is everything ok?" He asked, slight worry in his voice. Ed rose up his head, so that Al was in his eye site. "Yeah Al...Im ok, just a bad dream." Al looked at him as he let out another sigh. "I wish you would tell me why your haveing these dreams Brother, I don't like seeing you like this." Ed just shook his head. "It doesnt matter anyways Al, don't worry about it,"

A small faint whisper escaped the armor. "Brother..."

"Last stop! Central!" Said the conducter over the intercome above the doors.

Ed stood up as he grabbed his suit case as lifted his head to Alphones. "Well...this is our stop." He said faintly, walking down the trains hallway closely followed by Al he stepped off the trains stepps when he reached the door.

Looking up he let out a loud annoyed sigh. Al couldnt help but laugh. "Whats wrong brother?" He let out another sigh as he threw his arms in the air. "I swear as soon as we get to HQ, I'm stuck reporting to Colonel Mustang! And we 'all' know that the first thing he's gonna do is make some stupid sarcastic comment about me waisting the militaries time! Im sick of it! And the first thing thats going to come out of his mouth would be im nothing but a slacker! And oh yeah! You're also a- wait! Where are you! Oh there you are! I couldnt see you over my paper work! Probly because your so short!" Ed finally finished his Roy impression with the famed fake laugh as he lowerd his arms again and looked back at Al with a large tick mark on his head, therfor earning a big sweatdrop from Al and everyone within a ten feet radius.(Sp?)

Ed gritted his teeth and stormed off towards the large white building.

Al followed close behind, still a bit scared of Ed's outburst.

Al listend to Ed mumble under his breath about Roy and how annoying he can be.

Moments later they both reached the large white steps of the white building Ed refured to as hell.

Ed and Al pushed through the doors as they looked around the familiar building. Ed's eyes widend as he jumped back. Someone had jumped infront of him, but when he found out who it was he sighed again, listening to thr words of Hughes as he ramed a picture of his 'adorible' daughter in his face.

"LOOKATMYDARELINGDAUGHTERISNTSHEPRESIOUSE!SHELOOKSJUSTLIKEHERFATHER!" Yelled Hughes.

Ed grabbed his hand as he pulled the photo away. "Hughes...I know what she looks like...I was stuck delivering her remember?" He said a bit annoyed now. "How could I forget!" Ed rolled his eyes as he brushed passed Hughes as towards Mustang's office. "This is going to be a long day Al..."


	2. Friend or foe

Alchemy By Hikaru13 Chapter Two: Friend or Foe

Al let out a slight chuckle upon hearing this, though Ed found it no where near amusing.  
Ed stood infront of Colonel Mustang's office, not even thinking he should bother going in, like anything good would come out of it. "Arent you going in Brother?" Al asked him. "Yeah, i'm not going to like it...but I have to, well...here goes nothing." Ed finished with him gripping to the knob and turning it, opening the door he found Roy at his desk, having somewhat of a scowl on his face. "You're late Edward." Ed just rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now tell me why you wanted me here." Ed demanded, not caring much for what Roy was thinking at the moment.

"Whach it Edward, or you could find yourself in trouble." Again he just rolled his eyes, mumbling a "whatever." Under a short breath. (Me: he he, Get it? Short breath? Ed? gets hit in the head by both Ed and the readers Ok ok! I'm shutting up!) "Anyways, your assignment is in the south...I want you to go there." Ed raised an eyebrow. "Reason Colonel?" Roy let out a sigh. "Reason is because there is some thief(Sp?) down there, and the athorities down there are to idiotic to do anything." Ed snickered as he gave roy a Kinda-like-you! look.

Mustang caut the look almost instently, shaking his head he sighed. "Just do it, besides Fullmetal, it gives us time free from the Fullmetal Pipsqueek." Ed just about had steam comeing from his ears at that moment. "WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSHORTNOTEVENANANTWITHAMAGNIFINGGLASSCOULDSEE"  
Just about all of Central heard that outburst, though Roy was slightly amused, Al sweatdroped.  
Ed mushroom sighed as he stormed out of the office, Al following. "This is stupid..." Al raised an eyebrow (Me: Does he have any? O.O) "Brother, I think you should stop worrying when people call you short."

"But i'm not! People are just ahead of me in growing terms!"

Al sweatdroped.

Ed glared.

"Well, on the bright side...uh...Oh! We don't have to pack to leave again"  
Ed just let out another sigh. "Come on, we had better get to the station." Al nodded as both the two eaded off, upon comeing to the train they got on, finding seets Ed plopped down, looking out the window. "You sure are grumpy today Brother." "Yeah, I know sorry Al." Al shruged. "It's ok."

3 hours later

Ed stretched out his arms, then standing he quickly walked from the train, Al close behind him. The brothers walked deeper into town, Ed shifting his gaze left to right. "Hm, seems kinda like a quiet town to me." Remarked Al. "Yeah, Al...but sometimes the quiet ones can be the worst, a scream was heard in the distance, the brother's heads shot up, running to the sound, then stopping they looked wide eyed. Ed glared upon seeing a cloaked man with a gun in his hand, aiming it to the store owners, he dashed off, leaving everyone clueless. Ed dashed to the owner of the newly robbed store. "Who was that?" He screamed, the owner almost jumped out of his shoes. "His name is jouko (Me: Dun ask, I couldnt think of a name), he's a well known thiefe in this town...thoguh sometimes he gets stopped."

Ed chuckled. "What, the aouthorities get some sence and finally stop him a few times?" Ed's chuckle stoped when the owner shook his head. "No, a young vigalanty(Sp?) usually stops him." Ed raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "Really? What's his name?" The owner, and a few close by people laughed. Ed blinked. "What?" The owner laughed again. "HER name, is Alexis Kurayami." Al chuckled at his brother. "Ok then, can I meet her?" He nodded and pointed west to Ed. "You can find her most the time near the docks, just north of here." Ed and Al nodded as they turned twords the docks, then stopping they see a young girl, looking the age of sixteen with long dark brown hair, with silver streeks. "Hello." Al let out, catching the girls attention.

She turned her head. "Who are you two? I havent seen you hear before." "This is my brother Alphones Elric, and I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The girl slightly smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alexis Kurayami." Ed blinked. "So you're that vigalanty(Sp?) we heard about." Alexis nodded. "Yes...I am, what's it to you?" Al chuckled as Ed continued. "Oh nothing, there was a robbery and the owner told me that someone named Alexis Kurayami usually stopped him, she nodded. "Yep, big idiot doesnt know when to quit." She let out a laugh as her gaze hit the blonds pocket watch chain, her eyes narrowed thin. "Are you a State Alchemist?" Ed nodded, but his eyes widend when Alexis brang out a Drail from beside her.(Me: For all of you who don't know what a Drail is, it's a really big thick, and long sword, theres three typs, theres just a long strait one, then theres the wavy one, where the blades all curvy, and the third one is when it's strait but it has really bid spikes on the sides, in this case...She has the spiked one.)

"Then you have no buisness with me." Ed and Al put thier hands infront of them. "Hey! Whch it! We meen no har!" Al yelled. She scoffed. "Speak for yourselves, I hate State Alchemist! They killed my parents in the Ishball(Sp?) war!" Ed lowerd his hands as he sighed. "Listen Alexis, we were never part of that war..." She started lowering her Drail. "Fine..." she said quietly as she dropped the sword and turned around, dropping to her kneese. Ed slowly crept twords her, being carful of the sword, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I good friend of ours lost her parents the same way." He said softly, then lifting her head she sighed and stood up. "You don't understand...it was awful...I had to whach it...I had to whach them die!" She was practicly choking on her sobs as she turned to them.

Ed and Al both sighed as they looked at her, deep looks on thier faces. "So, why are you here?" Al asked her, hoping not to upset her further. "I don't know anymore...there isn't anything here for me..." Al smiled. "Then why don't you stick with us! Ed threw her head around giving Al a Are-you-crazy? look. Al just laughed as Alexis smiled warmly. "I woulndt want to get in the way." Ed was about to agree but Al elbowed him in the side, but with a large suit of armor doing it, it would hurt. "Ow!" Ed rubbed his arm as Alexis giggled, then smiled at him, Ed blushed slightly but hid it fast. "Oh fine, you can join us." She practicly jumped for joy as she ran over to the blond alchemist and hugged him tightly, almost choking him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you! This means so much!' She yelled gladly, Ed's face turned blue. "Ok! But you don't have to choke me to prove it!" He yelled, she let go, laughing again. "But I did have one question." She blinked. "What's that?" "We need your help finding that thiefe." He replied to her as she nodded. "Ok no problem!" Ed and Al smiled in thanks. "So, does he have a hide out or something?" She nodded and pointed east from them.

"That way...it's a long ways from here though." Ed shruged. "Oh well, let's go!" Al blinked oddly at his Brother, this did not sound like him at all, but he just shruged it off as he noticed Ed and Alexis already walking off, She seemed eager to get there, she let out a sigh as a smile crossed her face. 


	3. A new Companion

**Chapter Three**

**A New Companion**

Around an hour later, they were half way there. "Are you sure this is the right way Alexis?' Asked Al. She shrugged. "It should be, not very sure though." Ed glared. "You're not very sure! You're kidding me!" She shook her head, then nodded, then shrugged. "Again, I'm not sure." At the sound out this Ed had a tick mark the size of Kyoto! She blinked, and shook her head, sweatdropping. "Ok! Ok! I was only kidding! This is the right way I swear!" "GOOD!"

"God, for someone so short he has a big mouth."

"I'M NOT SHORT DAMNIT!"

"Yeah...you kinda are."

"I AM N-"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Get over it shrimp! You're short!"

"You're shorter than me!"

She fumed. "By one damn inch!"

"But an inch is an inch!"

"Well you would know! Considering that's your height!"

"It is not!"

Al surprisingly had a huge tick mark on his head. "Brother! Alexis! Please stop fighting! It's giving me a headache!"

She sighed. "Ok Al, sorry." He smiled. "It's ok Alexis." She blinked and stopped for a second. "Wait guys, we need to stop somewhere first, i know someone who can help!" Ed sighed. "If he's anything like you I don't want to meet him!" She just took her hand and swiped it to Ed's head. "IF SHE'S anything like me we'll get this done quicker!" He just huffed. "Whatever." Alexis rolled her eyes, though not really caring what he thought. "God you're hopeless!" Ed fumed up "And you think you're a pick nick?"  
She glared at him. "Shut it pipsqueak!"

"IMNOTSHORT!"

She glared at him, he glared right back, though neither of them finding any of this funny Al broke the glares. "Brother! Alexis-Chan! Look!" Both teenagers shifted their gazes towards where Al was pointing; Alexis smirked and closed her eyes with a chuckle. "We're here." She could feel Al raise an eyebrow at her "Here?" She nodded. "Yes, this is where my friend lives, the one we might need with this." Ed rolled his eyes. "Great..."

She sighed at his expression. "Get over it Ed." Al laughed. "So Alexis, what is your friend's name anyways?" She blinked. "Oh, her name? Her name is Nel. She lives in this town." Al nodded. " Ok Alexis-Chan, where do we start looking for her?" Alexis rubbed her chin. "Well, I would have to say we would find her around the saloon." "She drinks!" Yelled Al, a bit surprised. But all she did was sigh. "No Al, she doesn't drink, she just goes there for the card games." Ed's eyes widened. "Card games!"

She sighed again. "Yes, but we can't stay long, we just need to get her and get out."

"You're no fun."

"Hey now, you don't know that."

Ed blushed about ten shades of red. While Alexis chuckled at him, Al had no idea what she ment.  
Again she sighed an ran into the saloon close bye, along with the Elric brothers close behind.  
Running into someone she rubbed her head, and scowled on finding who it was. "Why hello there Lex-Chan, what are you doin' here?"  
She glared. "I'm looking for Nel...by the way, have you seen her anywhere?" He nodded. "Yep, she's over at the counter" Alexis sighed and pushed him away as she sat by Nel. "Hiya Nel!"

"now what do you w-...Lex-Chan!" Yelled Nel, Alexis smiled Wide. "HI NEL!" "Dude! What are you doing here!"  
She laughed. "I came to ask a favor! See now I'm teamed up with this runt and his little brother...and we're tracking that baka of a thief!" She blinked. "And you need my help?" Alexis nodded. "Yep! So will ya?" She asked, Nel nodded and stood. "Yes, I'd be glad to!" And with those works Alexis grabbed Ed from the poker game he was playing, and Al followed.

"So this is your friend you told us about Alexis-Chan?" She nodded. "Yep! Now we can get this done right!"  
Ed mushroom sighed. "Why me..." Nel glared. "Oh stop your whining runt!"  
Ed blew up. "WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSHORTHENEEDSTORIDEONARATTOGETANYWHERE!" Nel went wide-eyed. "Wow... runt is loud..."

Alexis nodded in agreement, earning a HUGE tick mark from Edward

--

Well, that was my third chapter, I have lots more where that came from, anyways I hope you liked it!


End file.
